leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Sin/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Ionia |residence = Shojin Monastery, Ionia |occupation = Monk, (Ring fighter ) |faction = Ionia |allies = |friends = Karma, Udyr |rivals = |related = }} Lore Main= :This lore is out-dated and is no longer considered . As a young teen, Lee Sin was intent on becoming a summoner. His will and dedication were unmatched by any of his peers, and his skill drew the attention of Reginald Ashram, the League's High Councilor at the time. While studying at the Arcanum Majoris, Lee Sin became frustrated with instruction paced for the other students. He spent his free time researching the nuances of summoning in hopes of graduating sooner. He made amazing advances in his arcane studies, surpassing all other students. By all indications, he would have become one of the League's greatest summoners were it not for one terrible mistake. Too impatient, he attempted to test his ability by summoning a beast from the Plague Jungles. What he summoned instead was a young boy, but not in one piece. He barely had time to look the boy in what was once his face before the jumbled human mass fell lifeless to the floor. A League investigation later revealed that the boy's entire village was obliterated by feedback from the ritual. Lee Sin's talents were so promising that the League was willing to overlook the incident, but he could never forgive himself. He left the Institute and journeyed to the Shojin Monastery for eternal repentance, swearing never to practice magic again. Years later, hoping to atone for his crime with martyrdom, he set himself ablaze as a protest of the Noxian occupation of Ionia. He remained alive in this state, enduring searing agony for weeks. His actions paved the way for a League match wherein Ionia prevailed, but by the time he was doused, his eyes had been burned completely from their sockets. Hailed as a savior, he was reborn, and his will to act invigorated. He joined the League of Legends to continue his atonement with sweat and blood, a true monk's only possessions. |-| Expanded= Protest of the Shojin Monk The events leading up to the Ionia vs Noxus rematch started when Lee Sin, a monk from the Shojin Monastery, set himself aflame within the Ionian Lotus Garden. He would not allow anyone to put out the fire until the three regions of Southern Ionia were freed from Noxus' occupation. Angered Monk Sets Self on Fire Lee Sin remained in this state of excruciating pain for over two months. After Ionia won their rematch against Noxus, he was greeted by his sister from the now liberated Southern provinces. Only then did Lee Sin allow the flames to be extinguished. Though his brethren swiftly brought the monk back to the monastery for treatment, he had already suffered the loss of his eyes due to the intense heat. Victory for Ionia Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * League Judgement Development was designed by Coronach. LeeSin concept1.jpg|Lee Sin concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Lee Sin concept 2.png|Lee Sin concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) LeeSin DragonFist concept.jpg|Dragon Fist Lee Sin concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Production: Blind Monk He was from the first 6 champions developed.@Riot, the first champion EVER made at LeagueofLegends.com Guinsoo revealed Blind Monk's true name: Lee SinThe Blind Monk Alliance at LeagueofLegends.com Blind Monk's model was used in WCG for the spectator. His height is similar to that of , basing upon his concept art. It was said that he was remade into . However, Riot Game Designer Guinsoo hinted that this was not the case. Hohums later confirmed Guinsoo's words.Blind Monk: Bring him Back! at LeagueofLegends.com It has been strongly implied that he was the burning monk during the Ionia/Noxus feud, in Issue 12 of the JoJ, stating "His brethren hastened the monk's blistered body swiftly back to the monastery for treatment. While it was clear that he would survive, the monk had suffered the loss of his eyes, along with other severe injuries from the intense heat." These would seem to corroborate the "Mystic Meditation" icon, as well as the fact that flickers of flame can be seen in its portrait. This was later confirmed in his League Judgment, and Champion Background. Lee Sin is a reference to A who burned himself as an act of protest against the persecution of Buddhist monks during the in South Vietnam. Ezreal stated that the blind monk has been deconfirmedhttp://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=5038655#post5038655. In Maokai's Art Spotlight, towards the end a tab is shown titled "blindmonk.psd", which could mean that artwork is being done for Lee Sin, that the Rioters are trying to tease the Blind-Monk fanboys, or that the artist in question just likes working on Blind Monk for fun. Also, in the video "Brolaf, the King of Bromacia" the name "Blind Monk" can be seen on the New Champions Board Here. This however was most likely done as a joke by the staff as in the same list there are other champions Riot has long stated to have ceased development. April Fool's On March 21st, 2011 Lee Sin was re-confirmed on the official League of Legends website through a Champion Sneak Peek. On March 22nd, Riot Games released art via their YouTube channel which includes . On March 24th, the "A new champion approaches" article, official screenshots of Lee Sin can be seen. Interestingly, in the screenshots the deceased champion Urf, The Manatee, can be seen as well. On March 28th, Lee Sin's Champion Spotlight came out but it was a troll video, furthering the belief that he wouldn't actually be released. However, the video stated that he wouldn't be released with the V1.0.0.114 patch, but rather on April 1st because he had "not been buffed enough".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrSihRXTrq4 On March 31st, Lee Sin's actual Champion Spotlight was released, once again stating that he would be released on April 1st. On April 1st, Lee Sin was actually released and became available to buy in the Store. Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by ByronicHero on 22th March 2011Champion Sneak Peek: Lee Sin, the Blind Monk at LeagueofLegends.com: Last year, around this time, we were forced to say our goodbyes to a loved and cherished friend, taken from us so tragically and so senselessly before his time. On April 1st 2010, we bid farewell to Urf the Manatee. It was a trying time for all of us all, and many came forward to pour their hearts out and memorialize this noble prince among Sea Cows. If there's anything that the death of Urf the Manatee has taught us, it's that people deal with grief in different ways. For instance, take this gentleman here. Lee Sin was so shaken up that he actually ran off and joined a monastery. Now he's Lee Sin the Blind Monk. Hey, what do you mean you've seen him before? On March 23rd an Art Spotlight featuring him was added to the Youtube channel of Riot showing the possible final concept art of the character.Lee Sin Art Spotlight Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show= Images and names extracted from the game files about his original development. BlindMonk BlindingStrike.jpg|Blinding Strike BlindMonk CripplingBlow.jpg|Crippling Blow BlindMonk ExploitWeakness.jpg|Exploit Weakness BlindMonk FistsOfFury.jpg|Fists of Fury BlindMonk Hardiness.jpg|Hardiness BlindMonk MysticMeditation.jpg|Mystic Meditation BlindMonk SightUnseeing.jpg|Sight Unseeing Patch History ** Energy refund changed to 20 on the first attack and 10 on the second, from 15 on both. * ** Enemies hit by the kicked enemy take bonus physical damage equal to % of kicked enemy's bonus health}}. V4.20: * Stats ** Base armor reduced to from . ** Heath regeneration reduced to per 5 seconds from per 5 seconds. V4.18: * General ** New splash artwork V4.15: * General ** Fixed a bug where abilities that give true sight of enemy champions would reveal stealth wards under certain circumstances. V4.13: * Stats ** Base health regen increased to per 5 seconds from . * ** Shield duration reduced to 2 seconds from 4. * ** No longer reduces enemy attack speed (reduced to 0% from %). V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. * ** Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 9. ** Cooldown is now reduced by 50% if the target was an allied champion (including self). ** Shield duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Will now only shield allied champion targets (can still target any ally). * ** Buff duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. V3.15: * ** Now only shields the target if the ally is a champion. V1.0.0.154: * ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip incorrectly stated that Lee Sin regained energy when the shield was broken. * : ** No longer grants armor while active. ** Life steal and spell vamp increased to % from %. * ** Slow reduced to % from %. ** Range reduced to 600 from 800. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 350 from 325. V1.0.0.139: * ** Cooldown increased to 9 seconds from 8. * ** Life steal and spell vamp reduced to % from %. V1.0.0.135: * ** Base damage increased to from (Hotfixed on 2012-02-21 due to an unintended nerf in the Nautilus patch). February 21, 2012 Hotfix: * ** Base damage increased to from . V1.0.0.133: * ** Attack speed bonus reduced to 40% from 50%. * ** Bonus damage ratio reduced to from . V1.0.0.126: * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Attack damage scaling reduced to from . * ** Range reduced to 700 from 750. V1.0.0.124: * ** Will now only automatically attempt to attack champions rather than all enemies. V1.0.0.123: * ** Lee Sin will now attempt to attack the target after dashing to a champion. V1.0.0.121: * ** Can now target wards again, but will now reveal wards for two seconds when used in this manner. V1.0.0.120: * ** Can no longer target wards. V1.0.0.119: * ** Fixed a bug where it could be activated twice. V1.0.0.118: * General ** Energy costs on all basic spells reduced to 50/30 from 60/40. * ** Shield no longer restores energy when the shield is destroyed. * ** Range increased to 450 from 400. V1.0.0.116: * ** Fixed a bug where it could follow the target over indefinite distance. V1.0.0.115: * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Made missile match the effect better. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Range increased to 750 from 700. * ** Life steal and spell vamp bonus reduced to % from %. April 6, 2011 Hotfix: * ** Energy restored on hit increased to 15 from 10. * / ** Attack damage scaling increased to from . * ** Attack damage scaling increased to from . * ** Attack damage scaling increased to from . V1.0.0.114: Added. (Original Stats) * (Innate) ** After Lee Sin uses an ability, his next 2 basic attacks gain 50% attack speed and return 10 energy each. * (Q) ** Lee Sin projects a discordant wave of sound to locate his enemies, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it encounters. If Sonic Wave hits, Lee Sin can cast Resonating Strike for the next 3 seconds. ** (second cast) *** Lee Sin dashes to the enemy hit by Sonic Wave, dealing physical damage plus 10% of their missing health. * (W) ** Lee Sin rushes towards a target ally, shielding them both from damage. If a shield is broken, half the energy cost is returned. After using Safeguard, Lee Sin can cast Iron Will for the next 3 seconds. ** (second cast) *** Lee Sin's intense training allows him to thrive in battle. For 5 seconds, Lee Sin gains life steal, spell vamp, and armor. * (E) ** Lee Sin smashes the ground sending out a shockwave that deals magic damage and reveals enemy units hit. If Tempest hits an enemy, Lee Sin can cast Cripple for the next 3 seconds. ** (second cast) *** Lee Sin cripples nearby enemies revealed by Tempest, reducing their movement and attack speed for 4 seconds. Movement and attack speed recover gradually over the duration. * (Ultimate) ** Lee Sin performs a powerful roundhouse kick launching his target back, dealing physical damage to the target and any enemies they collide with. Enemies the target collides with are knocked into the air for a short duration. }} References cs:Lee Sin/Příběh de:Lee Sin/Background fr:Lee Sin/Historique pl:Lee Sin/historia sk:Lee Sin/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements